halofandomcom-20200222-history
SpecOps Standard Sangheili
The Special Operations Elite is a Covenant Sangheili (Elite) rank. They are "Prophet Blessed".Halo: The Flood pg 32 Ranking Ones of such ranking are extremely skilled fighters. These commandos are sent in by the Covenant to accomplish some of the most dangerous and difficult of missions. These soldiers are believed to rank higher than the Major Domo Elites, but most Special Operations Elites bear deep-purple colored armor plating; perplexing, as it denotes their rank as a Minor Domo Elite, even though they are sent on difficult missions. Special Operations Elites are related Stealth Elites, as they both possess stealth capabilities as seen in the Halo 2 level The Arbiter (level) . Titles Special Operations Commander The title of Special Operations Commander is given to SpecOps Elites that have ascended to the Ultra grade (or perhaps higher). These Elites command entire Special Ops units and operations. Special Operations Officer Spec Ops Officers command a small troupe of other Special Operations forces. In Halo:CE and Halo: The Flood, it's impossible to see any difference between them and normal Spec Ops Elites. Known Elites of this rank are Zuka 'Zamamee and the sub-commander Kusovai. Special Operations Major Spec Ops Major Elites command a squad of Spec Ops Minor Elites and Special Operations Grunt and are commanded by those of higher rank (Officer and Commander). In Halo:CE. One is seen in the Halo 2 level called The Oracle. He wields a single Plasma Rifle and wears even darker armor that is more plum than purple. The only known Spec Ops Major is Huki 'Umamee. Special Operations Minor Spec Ops Minor is the lowest position among Special Operations Elites, as they can only command Special Operations Grunts. In Halo:CE, it's impossible to differ them from Spec Ops Major and Spec Ops Officer, but in Halo 2, they're a violet-blue(which is deep purple). Combat Armor These Special Operations Elites are clad in deep purple/violet-blue (unlike their Minor Domo Elite subordinates). The black armor variants are more uncommon, although they are more fearsome foes. on Delta Halo.]] Some also bear a Forerunner symbol on their back. Armament Special Operations Elites, fitting with their perilous mission assignments, are given a wide variety of Covenant weaponry, including the Particle Beam Rifle and the Energy Sword. They are also armed with Plasma Rifles, Needlers, Carbines, and Plasma Grenade explosives. Tactics Like the high-ranking Zealots and Ultras, the Special Operations Elites are very intelligent in combat and have a knack for being extremely proficient with the Energy Sword. As clever warriors, Special Operations Elites consistently strafe, are constantly on the move, and never stand still to avoid being exposed or vulnerable to explosions. They also have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites, making them slightly harder to kill, fitting with their high rank. They are also not imperiously impulsive; they do not "berserk" when seriously injured, unlike many other Elites. Most notably, they operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. Even Spartans have difficulty killing them. The black armored Elites are slightly more tactical-minded and are more difficult to kill. It is also noted that because of their stealthy nature, they work very well in a small group ranging from 2-4. A team of three Spec Ops Elites can accomplish a perilous and difficult mission with ease because of their collective tactics as a squad. They also use their active camouflage quite effectively, killing many enemies from behind or surprising them from close range. Appearances Halo: Combat Evolved & Halo: The Flood In Halo, they are the Covenant's Elite shock troops, similar to the role played by the UNSC's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or Helljumpers. These Elite sport black armor and three-prong helmets. They are the only elites that throw plasma grenades, and they are very accurate. *''The Pillar of Autumn'' - Several led the Covenant boarding action, of which one was Zuka 'Zamamee. *Alpha Base - Zuka 'Zamamee led forty Special Operations Elites in the first Covenant wave against the United Nations Space Command base "Alpha Base". Eventually, all but 'Zamamee were killed by the Helljumper defenders. *''Keyes'' - They were assigned to eliminate all Flood perpetrators on the ''CCS''-class Battlecruiser Truth and Reconciliation and repair it for immediate departure. They were present neutralizing the flood when SPARTAN-117 boarded the starship to find what was left of Captain Jacob Keyes. Their first official appearance is immediately after you find the Brain Form, in the hallway you came through. *''The Maw'' - They were also present on the just before Installation 04 was destroyed. Halo 2 of Threshold.]] s.]] *''The Arbiter'' & The Oracle - A squad of Special Operations Elites under the Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee accompanied the Arbiter to the Threshold Gas Mine to eliminate the Heretics, but were besieged by Flood. Some of them survived. *''Sacred Icon'' - Special Operations Elites once again under the command of Rtas 'Vadumee held a Covenant reinforcement point by way of Plasma Cannon, Energy Sword, and Plasma Rifle for the Arbiter to join them in the strike to retrieve the Sacred Icon from the Library. They held out long enough for a Phantom with further Special Operations Elites and several vehicles, including a Spectre and two Ghosts. *''Quarantine Zone'' - Special Operations Elites assisted the Arbiter in forging a path to the Library. About at the two-thirds mark, Rtas 'Vadumee sent a Phantom with another Spectre and more Special Operations Elites to assist. When the Covenant force reached the gondolas, further Special Operations Elites defended the gondola from Flood attacks. When the gondola halted, Special Operations Elites awaited on the gondola to protect their sole exfiltration craft as the Arbiter retrieved the Sacred Icon. It is likely that the Brutes slaughtered the remaining commandos that were defending the Gondola - one of the first acts of the Covenant Civil War. *''Gravemind'' - Several Special Operations Elites were present throughout the Covenant orbital city wielding fearsome Energy Swords at the first Hanging GardenThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide and the second second Valley of TearsThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide. Two Spec-Ops Elites are also seen at the end of the level, they rush through the same doors that the Elite Councillor does, they brandish Covenant Carbines or Plasma Rifles, and are using Active Camo. *''Uprising'' - A Special Operations Elite wielding a sword aided the Arbiter for preparing a landing zone for Orbital Insertion Pods with three Elite allies against the Brutes in the fore of the level. *''The Great Journey'' - Numerous Special Operations Elites fought against Tartarus and his Brute allies, brandishing either a Carbine or dual Needlers. Many were slain in battle by the fearsome, titanic Fist of Rukt. Another Day at the Beach In the "Another Day at the Beach" video, a Minor Elite was seen, but it also had Active Camouflage equipment, and was wielding an Energy Sword. This lead to much speculation that it was a Special Operations Elite, but it had exactly the same color as normal Minor Domos. Spec Ops Elites also have a dark blue-colored armor, but they are almost purple. This may indicate that Elite Minors are able to be promoted to Spec Ops Elites, but it's not confirmed. More likely, it is simply a goof on Bungie's part. It is also speculated that the 'Minor' Elite in this part, was indeed a Spec-Ops Elite, but merely disguised in order to fool the humans into believing that he was not of any importance. Related Links *Elites Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Ranks